


From the labs

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fucking February 2018, Light Swearing, mentions of abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Day 1 of Fucking February Writing Challenge: Abduction.A girl like her, how could he not?





	From the labs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a few days behind, so I'm trying to catch up.  
> Also, I tried a little bit of a new style with this one.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

  **Monday.**

 Darcy moves swiftly through the labs, following Bruce and Jane, taking notes manually and recording their ramblings at other times.  They’re preparing for something, something big. She barely notices him, throwing him a full smile the one time she does see him. 

**Tuesday.**

Tony’s there today, bothering or helping, depending on if Darcy has a headache today.  He doesn’t think she does, she’s not rubbing her temples, which is her usual que for such things.  He doesn’t like that Tony’s there. He doesn’t mind that he’s helping, he just hates that he’s able to spend time with her.

**Wednesday.**

She’s there early today. Scurrying about as usual. Trying to get the scientists to eat while working is getting harder the closer they get to whatever it is they’re planning. Darcy didn’t even notice the rose sitting on her desk until she was about to leave.

**Thursday.**

 Two extra coffee runs today. She’s missed him both times. Missed the way his eyes track her every move, every curve as she hurries back and forth.  She didn’t even notice when he started following her the second time. They must be doing something important today.

**Friday.**

Today’s the day. He’s going to make his move. He’s been looking forward to this all week. Picturing her over and over again. His nervous energy spikes whenever he thinks of her. 

She’s still at the lab, it’s nearly 8 o’clock. He’s trying not to pace, not to draw attention.

 

Minutes tick by, wearing down his sanity.

 

 _Damnit Tony!_ It had to be Tony’s fault, right?

 

He makes his way up to the labs, up to see her. Taking the stairs, so that he can burn off some energy and cool his head. 

 

He knocks, no answer.

 

Opening the door, he enters, seeing no one. Going through the various rooms he makes his way to the very back room. 

 

“Hey,” he generally says, to the room of scientists that are moving slowly about.

 

“Heya Cap.” Tony responds without really looking up. “You looking for your girl?”

 

“Yeah, you guys almost done for the night?” He looks around, finally seeing her, reading some notes and looking completely lost.

 

“Sure, I don’t think we’ll make any more headway tonight. Go get her.” Tony winks at him before returning to the task at hand.

 

Steve taps on her shoulder, bringing her out of her haze.

 

“Oh my god, hey, Steve! What are you doing here?”

 

“Heya Darce.” His eyes soften as she wraps her arms around him. “I’m here for you, doll.”

 

“What time is it? I’m so sorry I lost track of time!”

 

“It’s okay, really.”

 

“No, I feel bad. You’ve had an open week for once and it happens to be my busiest one yet!”

 

“Really, it’s okay, doll. Besides, I’m not leaving without you.” He says, voice going deep as he smirks at her.

 

“Really?” She smiles, taking it as a challenge. “What would you say if I needed to stay longer?”

 

He pretends to ponder it over before flashing her a devilish smile. “This.” He scoops her up draping her over his shoulder.

 

She squeals his name as she grips his middle. “What are you doing!?”

 

“Abducting you, sugar.” He slaps her ass for good measure as he nears the door, earning him a few shouts and yells from Tony and the rest of the crew.


End file.
